


A Fool To Trust

by le_depressed_potato



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big T ain't doing so hot, I killed almost everybody, I wrote this instead of doing my physics hw, My First Fanfic, No beta we die like jschlatt, Not Beta Read, PHILZA MINECRAFT?, Spoilers for the November 16th Stream, There is blood and stuff, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_depressed_potato/pseuds/le_depressed_potato
Summary: What if Tubbo was a traitor to everybody?What if he pushed the button instead?
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Tommy & Wilbur, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), tommy & tubbo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't canon, and I wrote this under the influence of Nyquil. Sue me.  
> Also, this has swears so..... if you're somehow an 8 year old or smthn on this site, I wouldn't reccomend readin this.

Tommy looked up, seeing Tubbo’s outline against the smoke rising up from the crater that was L’manburg. Tasting the tears and the blood running down his face, the once confident blonde muttered one word over and over again. 

“Why?”

Between the insane smile that stretched across Tubbo’s face and the pity in his eyes, Tommy knew the one that had caused all this destruction was his former best friend, the one he would have once trusted with his life.

Finally, Tubbo spoke, “They were in the way Tommy, they were the ones that brought this upon themselves.”

Accepting that all of his friends and his enemies were dead, Tommy crumpled, and a mixture of grief and exhaustion overtook his body.

A week Before The Explosion

Taking a step towards his once vice-president, Wilbur cackled.

“Why don’t we blow the place to smithereens Tommy? We could blow fucking Manburg sky high, right now! No one could stop us! There’s no one to-”

“Wilbur! No! This, this is insane! We can still get it back!”

“But it will never be the same Tommy, it will never be the glorious place it used to be!”

“Please Wilbur, there are other ways, just let me show you. Give me a chance to fix this!”

Wilbur blinked, a shred of sanity returning, as he turned away from the button. 

“Fine, but Tommy, if whatever you’re planning fails, I will not hesitate.”

Tommy nodded his head so fast, you would think he would sustain brain damage.

“Deal.”

A Few Days Before The Explosion

Slipping out of Pogtopia that night, Tubbo silently ran across the dirt and stone to the outskirts of Manburg. Taking a moment to breathe, he sneaks into the hidden room that Wilbur made, and adjusts his plan accordingly.

November 16th, a few minutes before the explosion

With Dream announcing surrender, Tubbo pulls Tommy aside with a serious expression that didn’t seem to fit the usually joyful brunette.

“Listen Tommy, I think this is a trap. That’s why I want you to eat this.”

Tubbo spoke, pulling an almost glowing golden apple out of his pocket, something he planned to bring along just for something like this.

“Alright Big T, but don’t worry, I’ll be just fine.” Tommy announced while eating the apple Tubbo had provided him. 

“I know Tommy. I’ll be right there, I just need to grab something from my enderchest.” Tubbo replied, turning away and heading towards the room. (haha, the room where it happened)

Tommy shrugged and jogged off, unknowing of the mistake he just made.

November 16th, the button room

Tubbo stood in front of the wooden button, taking a deep breath, pondering on what he was about to do.

This is for Tommy, remember? After all this is said and done, you both can run away and be happy together.

Now, you can’t hesitate, you don’t want the effect of the apple running out, do you?

With his mind officially made up, Tubbo slammed his hand into the button.

November 16th, the explosion

Everybody, excluding Tubbo, was in the drug van. Listening to a drunk Schlatt ramble on and on, Fundy’s ears perked up.

“Do you guys hear that?”

Not even a second later, everybody flew back. Some were lucky enough to die on impact, while others gasped for air before bleeding out. Not even Technoblade, the Blood God, survived for more than two minutes, succumbing to the darkness overtaking his vision . The insides of the shattered potions mixed with the blood on the ground, creating a sickly mix of green, pink, and a deep red on the torn up rock and dirt.  
Tommy sat up, his netherite armor shattered, and the effects from the apple fading. He ignores the aching of his body in favor of checking on the people around him. He only finds the mangled corpses of his allies, his family, and his opposition. He doesn’t see Tubbo’s body though, so he shouts out for the person he thought was his friend, before face planting on the ground. 

Present Time

Sitting down next to Tommy, Tubbo exclaims,

“Now we can go, with Dream and Skeppy dead, we can grab your discs. We can get another cow if you want, and we can just live in peace, with nobody bothering us!”

At this Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s face, forcing Tommy to look into the shorter boy’s eyes. 

“I did this for us Tommy, I did this for you.”

What Tubbo failed to notice was the fact that he wasn’t wearing any armor, and there was a sword within reach for Tommy.

Tommy swept Tubbo into a half-hearted hug, and picked up the battered, shiny netherite sword while Tubbo was distracted. 

The taller boy plunged the weapon into Tubbo’s back, a sickening squelch signifying that the weapon hit it’s mark. Tubbo fell, the light leaving his eyes, and the smile he had from the embrace staying on his face.

Tommy wept, all of the people he knew, everybody he cared about, were gone, permanently. All except for one…


	2. Mourning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people come to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, it's alright. I think I'm finally gettin the hang of Ao3 formatting.

Pulling his communicator out of his pocket, Tommy messaged the man he considered his father. It took him a little while to send the message though, with the sobs threatening to spill out of his throat, and the tears in his eyes clouding his vision. 

In better days, Tommy had always said he was a big man, and big men don’t cry. His past self lied, and now with no one around, he broke down. 

_______________________________________________________________

Philza was currently making his dinner, when his communicator buzzed. He reached over, and upon reading the words on the small screen, dropped the glass he was holding. Philza raced out the door, not caring about the mess he made, and in his rush, he had forgotten his communicator. It laid face up, with the display reading:

Tommy: philza please come i need u everybodys dead please phil

_______________________________________________________________

George had been humming to himself, building his little cottage, when all of a sudden an earth shattering explosion could be heard, and felt through vibrations in the ground. He turned around, and started briskly walking across the prime path towards L’manburg.

______________________________________________________________

As Tommy stared blankly at the ground, he heard a yell. Unable to make out most of the words said, he glanced up, to find a small brunette running across the smoking crater 

“Tommy what happened? Where’s Dream?!” The British twink asked in distress.

Wordlessly Tommy pointed to a pile of rubble, where Dream’s mask laid. George sprinted to the mound, and started clawing at the rocks. After what seemed like an eternity, Dream’s face was uncovered. He was pale, with open, glazed over eyes, and blood smeared over his face. The last word’s on the tip of his tongue remaining unspoken.

_________________________________________________________________________

(Flashback)

As the van exploded and everybody flew back, Dream knew the explosives under Manburg had been detonated. He was confused, as Wilbur had been present at the time, until he realized Tubbo had been the only one missing. 

_ It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Sapnap and I were supposed to be ready and safe from the blast. Not right in the center of it. _

As someone who had played God was brought down by his own confidence, he laid there bleeding out, as all of his potions had been shattered in the explosion. Nothing but guilt and regret occupied his thoughts, as he started to fade.

“At least George is safe… I’m sorr-”

And with that he exhaled and succumbed to the darkness, not being able to properly apologize.

___________________________________________________________________

As George stared into Dream’s eyes, still in denial, he felt a hand being put on his shoulder. He turned around to see Tommy staring at him, no expression in his face at all. 

“Looks like it’s just me and you right now Gogy.” Tommy said blankly.

“Not quite, mates” came a voice behind the two of them.

Tommy whipped around, “Philza!”. The tall blonde boy ran and embraced Philza like a lifeline. Quiet sobs wracked Tommy’s body, yet no tears escaped his eyes, as he had nothing left to cry.

Phil wanted to break down crying himself, yet didn’t as Tommy needed him.

__________________________________________________________________

A few days later, all the bodies had been found and buried, each gravestone had a carved name and a plant by it. Tears were shed and words were spoken. None of it really mattered though, as nobody truly got a sense of closure.

After the funeral, Tommy, George and Philza went back to the crater that was Manburg, and said goodbye for one final time. The three turned their backs on the place, and walked together into the sunset, not happy, not content, but relieved knowing that they weren’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so I researched the different flower meanings, and you want to know the flowers by their graves, here ya go.
> 
> https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers
> 
> Tubbo: Geranium
> 
> Dream: Oak
> 
> Technoblade: Sage
> 
> Wilbur: Pansy
> 
> Quackity: Southernwood
> 
> Karl: Daisy
> 
> Sapnap: Amaryllis
> 
> Fundy: Nasturtium
> 
> Jschlatt: Borage
> 
> Awesamdude: Chamomile
> 
> Punz: Black-eyed Susan
> 
> Nikki: Rue


	3. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending that was requested, i might make this a series.

On a hill by the sea, there stands a cozy house. In this house there lives three people, people that would normally never get along. A loud-mouthed stubborn teenage boy, a color-blind straight faced british man, and a father who wanted nothing but peace. 

_______________________________________________________________________

The smell of pancakes wafted through the kitchen, stirring George from his sleep. He placed his feet on the ground and reached up and stretched. 

Padding out of his room and down the steps, George heard the voices of Phil and Tommy. 

“Do you think we could go see them, Phil?” Tommy asked, with a shaky voice. “It’s the anniversary of…. Of-”

“Of course we can son.” Philza reassured Tommy, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I think that’s a good idea, but we should pick up some flowers on the way there.” George finished as he paddled down the steps, feet slapping across the floor.

Tommy turned toward George with a faint small smile, “Of course you’d think so dickhead. Why do you want to get them anyway, you can’t even see which colors they are!”

George just rolled his eyes, being used to Tommy’s antics. “I don’t have to answer you child.”

“I AM NOT A CHILD! IN FACT I AM A BIG MAN, A HUGE MASSIVE MAN! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS GEORGENOTFOUND ANYWAY?! THE ONLY THING NOT FOUND OF YOURS IS WORKING EYES-”

  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  
  


The three men trekked up the hill to where a dozen or so gravestones lay and just sat there. Comfortable silence fell over the trio, as a warm breeze gently blew through the area. Something was out of place however, as the three could sense they were not alone.

“Hey Big T.”

“Tubbo?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chrysler

**Author's Note:**

> I could either leave this as a oneshot or write an epilougue to this. You all choose.


End file.
